1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for allowing a user to easily edit or change voice-converted text displayed on the terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, user's can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, etc. Mobile terminals also now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos etc.
Some mobile terminals also include voice recognition techniques that allow the user to enter voice commands to the terminal such as “call home.” The terminal then calls a number corresponding to a home phonebook item stored in the memory of the terminal. However, the background voice recognition techniques are limited and often do not correctly interpret the voice instruction input by the user.